


LipStuck

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny, glittery pink jar that peeked form under <i>Quidditch Weekly</i> caught Draco's attention. It was labelled <i>LipStuck - the lip balm for everlasting kisses</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LipStuck

## LipStuck

Draco was getting impatient. In the middle of their heated snogging-session Harry had suddenly jumped up and declared that he had to fetch "this brilliant toy" he'd bought. That was five minutes ago. Five minutes may not seem long. To Draco, who sat half naked on the bed waiting for his boyfriend to return, they felt like five hours.

 _This better be good_ , he thought and shivered. He was getting a bit cold sitting there just in his underwear, but he didn't want to slide under the blanket. _Why cover this seductive body when Harry could return at any moment? Beauty, or in my case seductive hotness, knows no pain_ , Draco sighed.

He let his eyes wander around the room. Clothes lay strewn all over the floor and Harry's bedside table was covered with Quidditch books and magazines. If the rest of the house looked anything like this, it was no wonder that it took Harry so long to find what he was looking for.

A tiny, glittery pink jar that peeked form under _Quidditch Weekly_ caught Draco's attention. It was labelled _LipStuck - the lip balm for everlasting kisses_. Draco raised an eyebrow. He certainly didn't need magically enhanced cosmetics to seduce Harry, but a little bit of extra support couldn't hurt, could it? And so he applied it to his lips.

*

Harry held the green double dildo firmly in his hand and knelt down on the bed. He felt pleased. If the glazed look in Draco's eyes was anything to go by, this night was going to be very interesting indeed.

"So, is this your way of saying 'If I have to bottom, you better do too'?" Draco pulled Harry closer. "Because I think I'm warming to the idea," he purred and pressed a kiss to Harry's throat.

This was Harry's favourite spot; Draco's lips on his throat made him feel vulnerable and cherished and incredibly horny. He slid his hands down Draco's back and let them rest on his gorgeous arse.

Suddenly Harry was yanked forward and found himself sprawled on top of his lover. That was nothing to complain about, except for maybe the flailing of Draco's arms. Confused Harry lifted his head. "Mh-hmhm-hmm!" Draco exclaimed in protest, his lips still firmly attached to Harry's throat.

"What the...! Draco!" Harry braced himself carefully up on his elbows. "Tell me you didn't use the lip balm!"

Yesterday Harry had met George on his lunch break. "It's our newest invention. You won't believe how popular this is with teenage girls. Here, have a sample." Harry had shoved the jar into his pocket next to a crumpled up magazine and quickly forgotten about it.

"Didn't the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' logo tell you anything?"

"Mh-hmhm-hmm!" Draco answered.

"Just be glad that _everlasting_ really just means three hours," Harry chuckled. "I think we save the toy for some other time." He embraced his grumpily humming boyfriend and reached for the blanket. This was going to be a long night.  



End file.
